


I (Don't) Want To Believe

by Oblivion_Wanderer



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Doubt, F/M, Spoilers for 3x03, the aftermath of an awkward dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6818560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oblivion_Wanderer/pseuds/Oblivion_Wanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richards words brew doubt in Hewlett, but he refuses to give in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I (Don't) Want To Believe

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for 3x03- Benediction

Honestly, if he got a headache from this whole disaster of a dinner he wouldn't be surprised. In fact, he could practically feel the beginnings of an ache settling in his skull.

Hewlett was frustrated. There was too much on his mind right now, but it all came back to the dinner.

Everything had been going fine until Richard spoke against Anna. He was aware of what Anna had told him about Richard, but unfortunately she had proven him right and tonight he had seen the extent of this grudge, aimed solely at Anna. His anger had quickly rose to a boiling point, especially after he called Anna a harlot.

He was not about to sit there and let Richard insult the woman he loved, his future wife. So he jumped to her defense.

It went downhill from there.

Hewlett couldn't immediately tell how this had affected Anna, if it had, but he at least asked if she was alright. Solemnly, she had nodded and asked to be alone for a few minutes. Hewlett agreed to give her some space- if she needed it then he would allow it. He gave her a brief kiss before she excused herself from the table, leaving Hewlett alone to finish his dinner.

Alone...

He'd had dinner alone before, but this time, it felt empty. It wasn't just because Richard had stormed off, Mary following behind, but it felt empty because of the absence of Anna's presence. He just hoped she wasn't too upset over this. He didn't like to see her cry- it pained him when she did. It hurt just hearing Richard, his dearest friend, saying the things he said about Anna. Hewlett didn't know if he could ever forgive him for this.

The words went over in his head again-

 

> “ _You've gone hand in hand with the enemy again.”_

 

Hewlett put his silverware down. For some reason he couldn't shake that phrasing.

Richard had mentioned, more like accused, Hewlett of making a deal with Abraham; the hand of Anna in exchange for letting Abe walk free. In a sense, he had, but not for the reasons Richard said. The questioning was about Abe, but at the same time he could not help but feel like it was supposed to be toward Anna as well. That was why he had questioned what exactly Richard was talking about.

He knew Abe was a spy, but- 'Again'? 'Enemy'? It was like he was trying to place an accusation on Anna as well.

Hewlett sighed, suspicion rising in his thoughts. This wasn't the first time.

Anna did have a background of her family, her husband being associated with the rebel cause. Her childhood lover, whom she was at one time engaged to and had an affair with, was a confirmed spy for those rebels. She had confirmed Abe would pass along their plan regarding Simcoe to his contacts. He may be seen as a fool, but he didn't ignore this.

It stirred doubt in him, doubt he did not want to linger on. A voice would whisper into his head that maybe, just maybe, Anna was involved with this... spy operation. Hewlett did not want to think about that. He is a solder of the British army, a man of reason. If this wasn't just in his head- he couldn't even imagine what he would do. He didn't know if he could take it.

Then he remembers. He remembers when she jumped from the boat. It was the moment he now realized as the moment he had started to fall for her. Everything since then... He kept those memories close.

He had faith in Anna, believed in her, and he would not give in to these doubtful thoughts. He didn't want to believe them, he wouldn't. If there was an accusation to Anna hidden behind Richard's words, it was out of spite, out of the fact he despised Anna- Hewlett could see that now. It would not get to him.

He knew of Anna's past, but in his heart, the Major knew despite it all he loved her. It was her that kept him alive when he was captured, that now fueled his determination. Whether Richard approved or not, Hewlett would go through with marrying Anna. It didn't matter- they'd find a new magistrate.

All he cared about was Anna, and he would prove just how much he loved and cherished her even if they had to stand against everyone around them. Hewlett was determined to care for Anna, to make her happy, to be her husband and protector. He would not let things such as these stand in their way.

Hewlett heard footsteps and looked up to find Anna walking back into the room. She still looked calm, as if the argument, what was said, was nothing new to her and she was used to it. It made Hewlett wonder just how many times Richard had said similar things to her.

“My apologies... I just needed time to think.” She said softly, returning to her chair.

Hewlett smiled, reaching out to grasp her hand. “Don't. I understand. Are you... alright?”

“Yes. It's nothing new. I told you Richard despises me.” She looked down at her plate and then back up at him. “I don't think they'll come back.”

“Fine. We have each other, and I do not care about what they think.”

Anna managed a small smile, and Hewlett relaxed a bit. She truly did make him happy, and he was willing to do anything to prove it.

 _'I- no... We will show them all.'_ Hewlett thought to himself as they ate together in silence.


End file.
